Disney Magic Matchmaking Show
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Zander and Kacey was sent to a different dimention along with Logan, Zoey, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Tristan, Rory, Alek, Chloe, Beck and Tori where the host Tiger Lily and the rest of the audience and staff are setting them up without their knowledge. They are going to learn a few secrets from one another and what would happen when they do end up together? summary inside.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

Disney Magic Matchmaking Service

Chapter One

A large building like the famous Coliseum is where our story takes its place. Row after row the seats are packed with people. What are they waiting for you ask. You shall soon find out. In the center of this large circle is a large stage that is set to look like a talk show with a small yet comfy red couch on the left, a large plasma TV in the middle that is operated to come out of the floor and back into the floor for hiding. On the right side is one of those modern flying chairs also known as hanging chairs. The sides of the stage has a beautiful royal looking purple curtains that spread from the roof down to the floor in romantic waves

Classic Disney songs from the movies start to play. Bibbidy-Boppidy-Boo starts to play and a little bit into the song poof a magic looking purple cloud with sparkles appear. The cloud starts screaming and clapping and as the cloud of smoke disappears in it's place is a brown haired girl, coughing, almost to the point of choking. The crowd stops clapping and screaming and dead silence fills the air as they stare wide-eyed at the girl.

The girl notices the crowd and stops her little coughing-choking fit. She stands up straight and clears her throat as she examines the crowd with her innocent brown eyes. Realization dawns on her as a breathtaking smile breaks her face and a twinkle appears in her eyes that holds the promise of magic and mischief. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face and a whirlwind of wind surrounds her in a small tornado not allowing the crowd to see her. When it subsides she is standing there in dark blue skinny jeans wearing a purple tank top that has small stars made of glitter all over it giving it a magical feeling. She was also wearing black heels. Her hair was no longer just brown but now had natural looking blond highlights. She had one of those microphone headsets on.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" The girl yelled out her voice booming across the Coliseum sized building. "HOW YA'ALL DOING TODAY!" The crowd's response went wild with lots of claps and applauses! She let out a short laugh and said "That's great! Are you ready for today's show?" The crowd screamed. "I can't HEAR YOU!" The girl yelled out putting a hand over her ear to listen better.

The crowd screamed even louder. Two cannons appeared behind the girl one on each side of her and out from them exploded fireworks and confetti as a large bright blue neon sign came down from the roof. Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show was the name on the sign.

"Are you guys ready for today's show!" The girl yelled out. The crowd screamed in response. "Alright, as you all know I'm your host, Tiger Lily, and this is…"

The crowd accompanied her yelling out "Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show!"

"And as you all know this is the show we're we set people up without them knowing using the power of Disney magic!" Tiger Lily yelled out getting a good response from the crowd.

"I don't know if you've heard but we've got some special guests today from

How to Rock!" The crowd yelled out even more excited. Blue laughed and said "Remember the rules everyone: The guests don't know that we're trying to set them up so don't yell out anything that can give it away, alright!"

"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests, Zander & Kacey along with guest stars from Zoey 101 (Logan & Zoey), the troop (Jake & Hayley) Harry Potter (Harry, Draco, Blaise & Hermione) Nine Lives of Chloe King (Alek & Chloe) Pretty Little Liars (Jason & Aria) Gilmore Girls (Tristan & Rory) !"

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Ch 2: Special Guests

**Chapter Two: Special Guests**

**_Recap_**

_"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests, Zander & Kacey along with guest stars from Zoey 101 (Logan & Zoey), the troop (Jake & Hayley) Harry Potter (Harry, Draco, Blaise & Hermione) Nine Lives of Chloe King (Alek & Chloe), Victorious (Beck & Tori) Gilmore Girls (Tristan & Rory) !"_ Tiger Lily yelled out as she pointed towards the center of the empty area of the stage a couple of seconds later a huge puff of the same smoke she had arrived in filled the area and when it dissapeared there stood a very confuse and shocked Zander and Kacey who somehow ended up the floor well Zander on the floor while Kacey on top as their bodies were tensed facing one another.

"TIGER LILY!" they yelleed out surprisly enveloping their faces as they relaxed their muscles as Zander pushed a bit rough leaving Kacey fall down with a frown on her face and said" Ow that hurt Zander."

"Sorry Kace, I didn't mean to push so hard." Zander said as he offered his hand while Kacey accepted it.

Tiger Lily grinned at them with a sheepish grin, waved and said sheepishly "Hello?"

Kacey just looked at Tiger Lily dumbly blinking her eyes, as Zander snapped out of his trance and said" Tiger Lily … where are we?"

"Where are you? Why you're both here…" Tiger Lily answered grinning a Cheshire grin as she extended her arms above her head and moved her hands around as she twirled in place showing them where they were.

Zander glared at Tiger Lily and said" Don't try to be slick Tiger… only I can be slick…" he said as he closed his eyes giving an aura of pride leaving the girls starring at him.

Kacey and Tiger Lily raised their eyebrows as they turned their heads to look at him and Kacey muttered under her breath "Ya…. You're not even close in being slick to begin with."

Zander turned to glare at Kacey and in response she smiled sweetly towards him causing Zander's heart to skip a beat and soften up a bit "Oooh nice one bubbles." Tiger Lily said grinning cheekily as she gave Kacey a high five.

"Tiger Lily…" Kacey started as she turned around only to come face to face with a crowd of who knows how many people all starring wide-eyed at her and Zander. She froze on the spot with her mouth open but she never finished her sentence.

"What are you … staring… at.." Zander stopping as well when his eyes settled on the crowd as he stood very close behind Kacey. He took a step closer to her so that way she would be protected and felt his breath against her cheek as he rested his chin on her head a bit.

"What is this Tiger Lily." Zander and Chloe spoke up.

"Hold that thought Zee and Kace." Tiger stated as another huge puff smoke where she, Kacey and Zander came just minutes ago and as it dissappeared leaving Zoey 101 (Logan & Zoey), theTroop (Jake & Hayley) Harry Potter (Harry, Draco, Blaise & Hermione) Nine Lives of Chloe King (Alek & Chloe) Victorious (Beck & Tori) Gilmore Girls (Tristan & Rory)!" who somehow ended up on the floor too with their body tensed well mostly the guys on the floor with the girls on top leaving Zander and Kacey dumbfounded.

"You know Mare, if you wanted to be with me all you had to do was ask." Tristen stated leaving Rory rolling her eyes "Riiight like I ever wanted to be with you bible boy." As she got up

"Oof Potter what are you doing on top of me. If I known any better I would think you had a crush on me." Draco stated leaving Harry to comment "Please… like I ever want to be with you Malfoy… besides… you're not my type."

"Granger… I agree with Drake, seriously why am I always end up on the floor while you're on top." Blaise stated leaving Hermioen to comment "Really Zabini… I would think I have more now what was that word… oh yes more style than that." As Harry helped Hermione up and said" Why thank you Harry. You're such a gentleman."

"You know me Mione. By the way do you know where we are?" Harry stated leaving Hermione "No idea. I have never seen this before… I feel like we're some sort of… dimetion but I could be wrong."

"You know love, if I have known you had this kind of side I would of pushed down on the floor a long time ago." Alek stated leaving Chloe to respond by rolling her eyes and said" Yeah Alek, that's exactly what I was going for?"

"Brooks, seriously why am I always the one to save your life." Logan stated leaving Zoey to comment "I never asked you to save me and besides I don't need any saving thank you very much" as she got off Logan leaving him to say "Ow."

"Oof Jake can you please get off of me you're hurting my stomach." Hayley stated leaving Jake to comment but Zoey beat him to it "Tigger is that you."

"bubblebee yeah it's me? What are you doing here?" Hayley pushed off Jake leaving him to comment finally "Ow Hales that hurt."

"Eh you'll live." Hayley smirked at her team-mate and said" What is this place."

"I have no idea…" Jake stated as he noticed that Tiger Lily, along with two people and then once he got up.

"Ow… what happen." Beck stated as he looked around looking confuse to think to himself "Where am I?"

"Um Beck, can you please get off of me I can't breath…" Tori who muffled under him leaving him to widen and said" Oh my gosh ! Tor I am so sorry wait a second why are you the floor?"

"I don't know… the last thing I remember was going to school and poof I'm here under you." Tori commented which she cringe to that comment and continued before Beck can say something "Don't even finish that sentence."

"You know if I known you guys were going to be on the floor" Tiger Lily stated leaving everybody to looked at her by saying "TIGER LILY!"

"Hey guys, it's been awhile." Tiger Lily stated and said "for you question Zander You all are on my talk show…"

Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory face's sharply turned to Tiger Lily. It was amazing that they didn't get whiplashed "TALK SHOW!" they all exclaimed all at once.

"Aw .. that is so adorable.. they even say the same thing all at the same time.." Tiger Lily thought to herself as a slight smile gracing her lips

"Yep… this is my talk show." Tiger Lily answered as she was spinning in a circle slowly and carefully her hands were behind her back gripping the other hand as she slolwly walked with her head held high proudly to the flying (or hanging) chair.

Once she was in front of the chair, she turned around to face Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory who said" Please… please… come sit down." As she motioned over the purple, pink, red, and white couches that was across from her.

They looked at each other as they shrugged;Zander, Kacey and the rest of the guys who were just got in after a few minutes as they slowly made their way to the couches and Tiger Lily along with the rest of the audience couldn't help but noticed that Zander, Logan, Jake, Draco, Blaise, Alek, Beck, and Tristen not only got closer to Kacey, Zoey, Hayley, Harry, Hermione, Chloe, Tori, and Rory but how they lightly put their fingers on the small of the girls back as they guide themselves to the couches. Not that Kacey and the girls noticed or at least pretended not to notice.

_[a/n: I thought I let you know how everybody is seating in; Zander, Kacey, Zoey, Logan (in the purple couch, Jake, Hayley, Chloe, Alek (in the pink couch); Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise (in red couch) and finally Beck, Tori, Rory and Tristen (in white couch) as they were facing Tiger Lily where Zander, Logan, Jake, Alek, Draco, Blaise, Beck, and Tristen were resting their arms behind the girl's head well except Draco he's resting his arm behind Harry; with a bit of the girls weigh with Harry on the left and right side of their chest while their legs were stuck against each other)_

"So … I'm assuming you guys probably want an explanation huh?" Tiger Lily said as she crossed her elgs as she smiled her award-winning smile (and that's just literally) towards Zander, Kacey and the rest of the group. The guests looked at each other mutely nodded their heads "Ya i figured… that." Tiger said as a wry smile danced across her lips.

"This…" Tiger stated waving her hands around as if that showed for the large out of this world builing "Is the famous talk show "Disney "Magic" and I, Tiger Lily am the host of shindig."

"And how exactly did you became a TV show host at the age of .. what fifteen… sixteen." Hayley asked.

"And more importantly is it safe to be here with you running the show because I would have to say… I'm a bit scared with you running the show." Logan asked raising his eyebrows where Zoey slapped his chest getting an "OW!" from Logan along with his glare.

"Why do I always get asked by that question by all my guests on this show" Tiger Lily stated smiling largely as she tried to contain her giggles "Yes it's perfectly safe Hales… you don't need to know Logan." Tiger Lily finished giggling to herself. Large laughter filled the arena as the crowd laughed along with her.

Zander, Kacey along with the group looked at the crowd raising their eyes brows and Kacey asked "So how exactly did we get here…"

"And more importantly what are we doing here?" Tristen asked.

"Well .. by DISNEY MAGIC of course!" Tiger stated a little bit too eagerly. Deadly silence filled thru the arena and you could instantly hear was the sound of the cricket chirping and that soon stopped as the whole crowd along with Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory stared at Tiger Lily with "you have got to be kidding me look"

"Alright… alright… no need to kill me." Tiger Lily stated raising her hands up in the sign of surrender "and said "I just used my own powers to get you guys here."

The crowd murmured an agreement since everybody who was anyone knew that Tiger Lily indeed has special gifts and talents that tend to do with the supernatural and that she indeed has powers. "And as for what you guys are doing here well isn't it obvious…. You guys are my special guests!" Tiger Lily stated happily.

"We…are…" Zander and Kacey answered while the rest looked a bit confuse at Tiger Lily.

"Yep, and by all of you guys I mean you Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory" Tiger Lily nodded her head enthusiastically "Now before you start asking what you're supposed to do here it's really quite simple. You're going to be performing scenes from different classic Disney movies."

"We are..?" Zoey asked raising her own eyebrows. Tiger Lily nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Now before the five of you cough*Alek, Logan, Tristen, Blaise & Draco* say something rude like what's the point or what makes you think we'll do it well that's what this show is all about. Getting different guest stars more than one guest stars to perform scenes from different classic Disney movies to show that no matter who does the science if there's truth, faith and….."

"Please don't say pixie dust." Logan, Alek, Tristan, Blaise and Draco groaned as they all said it all in the same time by throwing their heads back on the couch.

Tiger Lily stopped to glare at the boys for interrupted "NO! this isn't Peter Pan in case you haven't noticed… before I get to finish… It's truth, faith and Disney magic!" she finished as her eyes sparkling like jewels as she clasped her hands were under her chin as she gazed into space "I can see it now! You sixteen are going to be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Hayley asked excitedly apparently accepting the fact that she was going to be performing and with Jake no less along with her two cousins Chloe and Zoey. Tiger Lily nodded her head, where the girls started squealing in excitement as they held each other's hand body day dreaming about the outcome to be famous.

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND!" Alek stated stopping their illusion and dreams with Draco who spoke up from the group "Who said we're going to be doing this there is no way I'm wearing tights in this shindig. I refuse!"

"Exactly I mean who to say that Brooks over here will mess up because the last time we did a play, we were supposed to do the kissing the scene and for some reason Brooks here didn't want to do the kissing scene to begin with." Logan stated which Zoey interrupted "Well if you weren't such a jerk to begin with I probably would have kissed you but, unfortuenally." Zoey said in dramatically kind of way "You're just not my type Reese."

Logan arched his eyebrow at her and said" Oh really so you rather have Chase kiss you then" leaving Zoey frowned "What makes you think I want to kiss Chase he's my best friend and besides… what do you care if I wanted to kiss you or not.. The only reason you want to kiss me so it could boost your ego which I would have to say it's bigger than that guy over there." Pointing at Draco which he fined it offended.

"Excuse me!" Draco stated but Hayley interrupted "I wouldn't finish that sentence towards my baby cousin if I were you, ferret boy."

"Did you just call me ferret boy?" Draco stated as he was about to attack Hayley but Chloe said" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chloe who went in fighting form.

"Oh and what are you do about it blondie." Draco stated but Alek got in protection mode towards him as they were the same height by one inch to each other.

"GUYS! SIT DOWN!" Tiger Lily stated which they were about to protest but, she waved the guys back to their seats "Seriously this isn't what I had in mind for you guys to fight… now Alek for answering your question I did." Tiger Lily said along with the crowd nodded her head enthusiastically as she backed up Kacey and the girls.

"No! no! no! we're not doing this!" Alek protested leaving Chloe to exclaimed "And why not!"

"Because 1) we don't have time for this! What about the Order! We have to keep training and it's my responsibility as your protector to keep you safe no matter what! What if the order sees this and comes after us then what? What if they find us here!"

Chloe's anger and happiness fell as her face took on a crestfallen appearance "Oh ya…"

"And 2) we don't have time for this either!" Harry spoke up from the group as everybody looked at him "Mione! We have to face Voldemort in case you haven't forgotten we have to kill him … it's part of the reason why we agreed to do this together remember? Neither of us have time when we have to get the Horcrux remember? We have like four more left to kill it and then down goes Voldemort."

"We can't afford that Harry… I'm almost forgotten…. For a second I almost wanted to a princess to find her prince… but you're right Harry… we can't afford to be distracted right now..." Hermione spoke up as she gave him a hug for comfort which left Draco and Blaise aura _(a/n: *cough* jealously* but, seriously Hermione is going to find out a secret)_

"The Order? Voldemort? Horcrux what are you guys talking about?" Tiger Lily asked confuse.

"I've told you before the Order is a group of humans who are trying to kill us. The "Mai" people." Alek lowered in a low voice (or so he thought he said it quite loudly leaving everybody in the group confuse while he was annoyed as the rest of the audience crowd heard him (not that they didn't know about the Order, Voldemort or the Horcrux and well everything about them cause they did, pretty much everybody anyway) but he doesn't need to know any of that does he?) as he glared exasperated at Tiger Lily along with Harry who was about to speak but Hermione interrupted him "We have told you about us, Tiger Lily we're wizards well I'm a witch while Harry is a wizard and Voldemort is a dark wizard who's half wizard/half muggle who would kill any muggles who stand in their way along with Malfoy and Zabini and the Horocrux is seven objects to kill Voldemort himself."

"NO! Not that! You idiot!" Tiger Lily stated but Hermione was about to interrupt but she waved her hand "I didn't mean that way Mione, I just meant what are you guys talking about them finding all of you guys here which is quite impossible." Tiger Lily stated getting from her chair to stand Harry and Alek down (which didn't work since they were both tall well Alek was tall but Harry was the same height as Tiger Lily just one inch taller than her anyway both the girls anyway)

Before Alek and Harry could speak Tiger Lily kept talking "They can't find you here since 1rst of all! I won't let them get near you guys because you know me when I say something I mean it! And 2) this is going to give you guys a break from training, school, stress, Maiiness, fighting "you know who" (a/n: even Tiger Lily is known as Voldemort known enemy sort of) along with the Order and 3), neither of them can't find you here since this is another dimension because even if they did, they would have to get in and they can't do that because it's practically invisible towards them only specific people can get inside."

"Oh…." Alek and Harry said being a bit shocked both knowing that Tiger Lily everything that she just said is … true…

"See Alek! This can be a vacation! We're quite safe here and everything." Chloe said excitedly. "Can we do it!? Please!? Pretty please?! Pleaseeeeeeee." Chloe begging giving Alek the puppy dog look which we both know Alek or the guys can't resist those _(considering their "Mai" but still)_

Alek sighed as his hands went thru his hair and said" If I had said no... Would it stop you anyway?"

"No… it wouldn't… but having you say yes makes me feel less guilty either way." Chloe stated.

"Fine… we'll do it… but only because the Order can't get to you here… so we're both safe." Alek said as he gave in leaving the rest of the guys groan and Hayley to comment "Aw… how cute."

"See Harry, even Tiger Lily said so this could be vacation for the both of us considering Malfoy and Zabini are here. What could happen?! I mean this is just what I been wanting to do; have a vacation with no school work and no fighting what so ever." Hermione stated leaving Harry dumbfounded by her answer and said" Who are you and what have you done with my best friend." Saying in a joking tone kind of way.

"It's kind of fun breaking the rules." Hermione smirked at her best friend which he just laughed and said" Alright Mione we can stay only because we don't have Voldemort off our backs." Leaving Hermione to squeal as she jumped on her best friend causing him to laugh once again.

"What about you guys? What do you guys think?" Tiger Lily stated as she looked at the rest of the guys leaving the girls begging towards them.

"Pleaseeee Zan can we pleaseeee pleaseeee do it." Kacey begging giving Zander the puppy dog look which leaving the guys break down one by one.

Zander sighed and said" If I said no would it stop you anyway?"

Kacey thought for a moment and said" No… but only because I don't have to deal with Molly either way; it's causing me to stress out and you know how that is… so can we please." With a bit pout on her face causing him to chuckle as he held her close and said" Alright we'll do it only because I don't want to see you unhappy." Causing Kacey to squeal and jump on Zander causing them both fall in the couch leaving the guys to chuckle on them.

"Let me guess Mare, you want to be in the Disney Movie too?" Tristan stated as he saw the last three couples or at least he thought they were then Rory answered "Of course I do. I mean considering my mom and I are a big fans when it comes with Disney movies. So can we please do the show pretty please?"

Tristan said" Alright Mare, we can be in the show only because I want you to be happy" causing Rory to jump on him with a squeal "Thank you thank you thank you bible boy. If only you weren't such a jerk I would of kissed you for a thank you gesture." Causing Tristan to tensed a bit but, calm down later when she let go.

"See Logan! Everybody is going to be in it! Why can't we be it I mean this is your chance to be a famous just like you're dad? I mean isn't that what you wanted to be when you grow up." Zoey stated as she looked at her cousins Chloe and Hayley with the rest of the guys who were also asking for permission as well.

"What makes you think I want to be in the Disney movie? They were tights and I don't remember signing up to this kind of thing." Logan commented leaving Zoey to frown and he could of sworn he saw her about to cry "Brooks you're not crying are you?"

"No…" Zoey stated as she rubbed her eyes from crying causing him to sigh leaving him to complain in his mind.

"Why me. why why why!" as he thought to himself and then said" Oh come on Brooks please don't cry I didn't mean it! Hey I got an idea! "Zoey looked up with tears in her eyes causing him to pause a moment to soften up a bit and said" Alright Brooks we'll join just pleaseeee don't cry please." What he didn't know was that Zoey was faking and without a thought Zoey jumped on him causing him to fall down once again and said" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!You're my life saver you have no idea how long I wanted to be a princess in Disney movies! It's one of my favorite when I was growing up!" Zoey explained that without thinking gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving them both to blush leaving him to comment "No problem."

"Pleaseeee Jake can we please try it! Please it can be like a vacation like Chloe said. Pretty please." Hayley stated with her puppy dog look causing him to groan but we both know he can't resist Hayley so he gave in very easily "Will it stop you anyway even If I said "No? to you Hales."

"Not really I don't really need your permission with this kind of thing but considering we're both here without our friends… I kind of have to ask you either way." Hayley stated causing him to give in.

"Alright we'll perform but only because I don't want to anger of the other girls even if the guys can't resist those puppy dog look." Jake commented causing Hayley giving him a hug and said" Thank you Jake, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Hales. I would do anything to make you happy." Jake whispered that part causing them to look at each other for a long moment while everybody else was starting to give in thanks to the girls.

"How about you four? Are you guys going to give in and let us perform or do we have to give you the look?" Chloe stated looking at Draco, Blaise, Beck and Tori.

"If Potter and Granger are going to be in the performance.. then… I might as well… seeing that I don't want to be following you know who" Blaise stated leaving Draco "Sure why not. I always wanted to sword fight Potter anyway." As he was smirking on that comment leaving Harry to roll his eyes.

"Pleaseee Beck can we please try it out pretty please." Tori begging Beck causing him to chuckle and said" You know you didn't need to beg I could of said yes in the beginning."

"You mean to tell me If I asked you to agree to this you would of said yes to begin with." Tori stated leaving Beck said" Yep." As he casually put his arm around her.

"Huh? Awesome! You heard em Tiger Lily we all agreed to be in the Disney's Movies!" Kacey stated that everybody agreed to this leaving Tiger Lily to chuckle "Thanks bubbles, I can see that. And I'm glad you guys won't even regret this. It would be good for you guys" while everybody of the group were blushing after they let go as their cheeks were beet red when all realized what they did, trying to hide their blush Chloe muttered "If only the others were here to see us performing…"

"By others you mean you're friends along with your mom Meredith right?" Tiger Lily questioned since she couldn't help but overhear.

"Well yes but also… Bri…" Chloe stated because she wasn't able to finish saying what she was going to say since Tiger Lily put a large white chocolate raspberry cookie she got out of nowhere into her mouth stopping from saying that dreaded word… name… whatever you could even consider it to be "Even our friends Tiger Lily." Hayley asked.

"I think I can arrange something…" Tiger Lily stated her back on Alek and Chloe _(who Tiger Lily couldn't help but noticed had gotten tensed when Chloe had started to say that dreaded name and had visibly brighten when the word was not finished)_ as she faced the crowd.

"Alright! There you have it folks! Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory have all agreed to be in the Classic Disney movie scenes!" Tiger yelled through her headpiece raising her hands up in a victory pose as the crowd went wild yelling and cheering.

With a faint dust of blush still on Alek, and the guys minus Harry, Draco and Blaise as he who also trying to get rid of the blush by going for the cool nonchalant I could care less that Kacey, Hayley, Zoey, Chloe, Hermione, Rory, and Tori hugged, kissed me on the cheek approach _(which came a bit late in my opinion at least)_ "Beside since Tiger Lily is involve… and she's a manic.. when it comes to … well… doing what she does to the Order.." Voldemort" or the Death Eaters, I'm going to have to guess we'll be just be fine."

The camera zoomed into Tiger Lily's faces as she giggled and said" It's true. I am quite the manic…" she winked before the screen went black to the end of the show.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think? Like it love it? What? Let me know you're opinions. I know it seemed a bit similar but, I decided to change a few things hopefully I won't get rude comments or anything… because seriously it's getting on my nerves! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Ch 3: On a Magic Carpet Ride

**Chapter Three: On a Magic Carpet Ride!**

**_Recap: _****_The camera zoomed into Tiger Lily's faces as she giggled and said" It's true. I am quite the manic…" she winked before the screen went black to the end of the show._**

The crowd soon started to fill out of the large building a couple of seconds later. A few minutes later non was left except Tiger Lily, Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory and the workers. Tiger Lily turned to face Zander and Kacey along with the guys who were still sititng on the couch, comfortably I might add, and said "Ya know you guys can just get up now, unless of course you would rather stay that way."

Kacey, Zoey, Hayley, Hermione, Chloe, Tori, and Rory immediately shot up like a bullet causing Zander, Logan, Jake, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Alek, Beck and Tristan to stumble a bit as they got from the couch. A rather large brush was apparent thru Kacey and the girls while Zander along with the guys who just happen to have that damn confident smirk they always have on their lips.

"Alright, so let me fill you guys on the other deets that aren't nearly as important but at the same that are soooooo important." Tiger Lily rambled

Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory all had a look of "huh" on their faces as Tiger Lily started to rambling about who knows what? They were some partically things that caught their attentions; Like:

"Now normally the guest stars usually stay in another hotel but you sixteen are going to be staying here in this very building. You see it's so big cause it has every kind of facility you can imagine. Hotel, Restaurant, Gym, Spa, game room, training grounds, and so much more." Tiger Lily started as she signaled for them to follow her as she started walking. She was moving her arms around excitedly as she used her hands to express herself. Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory walked a couple steps behind her only paying attention every once in awhile.

"As you know…" Tiger Lily said as they started walking up the stairs until they went to a first stop which just happens to have motorcycles, cars, race track cars that when you turn on the engine it will automatically turn to magic carpets to ride"Okay I'm going to give about 2 rules; Rule #1 never go by yourself; you must be accompanied with your companion if you want to continue with the show? And rule #2 have fun, relax and enjoy your time here. Oh and also you can go anywhere with these rides just don't go too far away or else you would end up getting lost. Got it?"

Everybody agreed as they were listening to Tiger Lily who spoke up "Alright guys go ahead and sit on the carpet, ladies you go first and don't forget guys to lend the ladies while you're at it?." As she turned around to face the group. The guys looked at each other, shrugged leaving Alek to lend a hand to Chloe first which she just looked at him blinking her eyes which left Hayley to shrug her cousin to move first, then she blushed that Alek just smirked.

"Come on King? You ready to enjoy the magic carpet ride." Alek asked as he lend her hand to the magic carpet ride.

"Sure why not. I always wanted to feel like a princess." Chloe answered leaving him dumbfounded.

Hayley giggled when Jake lend Hayley a hand as a gentleman and said" After you my lady."

"Why thank you Jake." Hayley stated as Alek, Jake were sitting behind Chloe and Hayley on the carpet ride leaving the rest to follow.

"After you princess." Zander smiled to Kacey leaving her to giggle a bit and said" Why thank you Zander, you're such a gentleman." Leaving him to comment "Of course anything for you princess."

"Granger" Draco stated leaving Hermione to stare at him with a curious look "After you… after all… we're stuck together with Potter and Blaise here… we might as well... lend amends with one another." Leaving her dumbfounded.

"Thank you Draco… I mean Malfoy." Hermione stated leaving Blaise arched his eyebrow to Draco said" Well… since all four of us came together… how do we do this?"

"Well I'm staying with Mione while you two go together." Harry stated leaving Blaise said" Oh no Potter we're going together so we're going together either you like it or not."

"Oh fine…" Potter muttered leaving Hermione to giggle.

"Brooks." Logan stated leaving Zoey giving him a curious look and said" Look… I know I don't usually do this in front of people… but my dad did taught me to be a gentleman so I might as well use it right…" as he offered his hand to the magic carpet #4 after Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Harry who was after her two cousins Chloe and Hayley with their partners Jake and Alek.

"Yeah I guess you do." Zoey stated giving him a small smile "This is a nice carpet." Leaving Logan to comment "Of course you would say that."

"Well ... it reminds of Aladdin that's my favorite Disney movie… when I was a kid along with The Little Mermaid…" Zoey said in a quiet tone leaving Logan looking at her for a long moment and then shook it off.

"After you Tor," Beck stated leaving her to smile at him "Why thank you Beck," then whispered to him "I think from all the guys in our group you're the only one that can ever be a gentleman." Leaving him to chuckle.

"Yeah I had a hutch on that too." Beck commented leaving Rory and Tristan last to sit down on the last magic carpet ride leaving them to wait for everybody for Tiger Lily to show them around the 2nd part of the tour.

"After you Mare" Tristan stated lending her a hand carefully sitting down on the magic carpet knowing full well it would let them to fall so as a gentleman he held her steady until they were all steady on the magic carpet waiting for Tiger Lily to start her rambling again.

"Everybody all set with the tour?" Tiger Lily exclaimed as she was sitting on a cloud so that way leaving everybody to nod their heads.

"Okay then, as you see…." Tiger Lily stated as they were starting going up in her cloud while the rest were riding on the magic carpet following "Normally the guest stars don't usually stay here but since some of you have to deal with the Order, Voldemort and Death eaters and all that junk I figured that it's best that you all stay here where you can have almost everything you can even imagine you'll need. I mean if you want you can still leave and go to places but of course if you end getting lost you won't find your way back and with extra protection since you guys don't really know your surroundings around here. It would be good for you guys to look around and get used to the place."

_~How to Rock (Zander and Kacey) #1 Magic Carpet Ride (mostly on the couples P.O.V)~_

_Kacey's P.O.V._

"I am so glad we don't have to walk, I'm actually enjoying myself." Kacey thought to herself as she just remembered she was riding the magic carpet ride while Zander was starring at her with awe (which she never noticed unless she was talking to Stevie) "Speaking of Stevie, Nelson and Kevin are probably worried about us… I wonder what they are doing. Mom and dad are probably worried along with Ace, Skylar and Sawyer the twins. I miss them already." Leaving her to frown.

"Princess what's the matter?" Zander said as he noticed the frown on her face leaving her to fake smile "Nothing Zan, I was just thinking." As she leaned her head against him as he held her close with his chin on top of her head.

"Thinking about what?" Zander asked.

"I was just thinking about Stevie, Kevin and Nelson. I bet their pretty worried wondering where we are right now?" I asked.

"I'm sure we'll be with them soon." Zander told me, leaving the both deep in our thoughts.

_~Zoey 101 (Logan and Zoey) #4 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Zoey's P.O.V_

"Why so quiet Brooks." Logan asked as his chin was on top of my head which I didn't seem to mind at the moment since I was deep in my thoughts.

"No reason… "I stated as I heard him sigh "Come on just let out whatever you want to say."

"There's nothing to talk about …" I stated leaving him to speak again" Well… let's start a conversation then."

"Like what?" I asked as I turned to face him as we looked at each other then he spoke again" Let's play 20 questions since it's my idea I'll start first."

I looked at him for a long moment, then sighed and said" Sure why not."

"Alright… question #1 what's your deepest darkest secret." Logan asked leaving me to widen my eyes.

"My deepest darkest secret…." I stated heisted knowing I have a few secrets that I haven't told my friends… but since it's between us… I sighed.

"Well… you know that play that we did when I started in PCA …" I stated as I looked away for a long moment not wanting to see his expression.

"Yeah… the one where we were supposed to kiss but instead you made up something up to get Nichole make me feel like a bad guy who can forget." Logan sarcastically said.

"Well if you weren't such a jerk… I wouldn't ha-"I stopped midsentence as I realized that I was about to say as my eyes widen.

"Wouldn't have what?" Logan asked curiously.

"It was nothing." I looked away.

He looked at me for a long moment as he turned my face to look at him and said" Try me Brooks. What were you going to say?" he asked.

I gulped… not knowing what to say… as I thought about the time when we were doing that play… did I really had just had a crush on him I mean were they real or were they even just an act from his. The world may never know?

"Why do I always seem to show this other side towards Brooks?" Logan thought to himself?

_~the Troop (Jake and Hayley) #2 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Hayley's P.O.V._

"Hey Hales." Jake asked.

"Hm." As my eyes were close while I was leaning against Jake, where his arms were around my waist to keep us from not falling down.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispered to my ear leaving me to chills down my body which I had to keep calm.

"Nothing important." I told him.

"You sure about that." Jake whispered, as he was playing with my hand which left me arched my eyebrow at him.

"Of course… it's not like I was thinking about anything in particular how about you?" I asked.

"Well… I was thinking about Lakewood, leaving Kirby and Cadence taking care of the monsters while we're down here in vacation doesn't seem very fair don't you think." Jake said as he chuckled a bit.

"Well Cadence can take care of it since she's half monster and I'm sure Kirby is more than capable to take charge when he wants to be." I told him.

"You don't like him do you?" Jake asked with a bit curiously and I could of sworn I heard jealous thru his voice but I could be imagining things.

"Who Kirby? No; he's very into Cadence even though she may not say or admit it but she has a thing for him too why?" I asked as we both looked at each other.

We looked at each other for a moment before he spoke again "I was just wondering… I mean he has money … and he's pretty popular I figured he's your type of guy." Leaving me to frown.

"What makes you think Kirby is my type I mean sure, he's very handsome." I stated not knowing that Jake frown but that's before I spoke again "but I consider him as one of my brothers to be honest like Felix. They're both like my brothers."

"And me?" Jake said leaving me to look at him.

"I'm still working on that." I told him which was the truth; lately my feelings for Jake were a bit complicated and I wasn't sure what to do with that.

_~Nine Lives of Chloe King (Alek and Chloe) #1 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Chloe's P.O.V._

These stairs are never ending even though we're not even walking." I thought to myself as I started to get sleepy as I leaned against Alek without even knowing about it.

"Tired?" Alek asked smugly as he gave me his famous smirk which she just found oh so cute… "WAIT A MINUTE! CUTE! I don't find his smirk cute it's Alek! For Pete's sake! As I thought to myself again. I meant to say "that I found it oh so annoying … yeah... that's it… annoying.."

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alek's voice "Chloe did you hear a single thing that I just said." Alek asked who looked amusedly at Chloe's face that turned red from embarrassment.

"She looks adorable when she's embarrassed." Alek thought to himself as a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as he realized what he just said" Wait a minute! Chloe adorable?! Nonsense! Sure she's cute… GAH! What's happening to me?! Alek thought to himself once again.

"Of course I heard you!" Chloe exclaimed leaving everybody to looked at her with curiously where I was glaring at him indignantly glaring at Alek "Unlike you I actually listen to what people have to say." Leaving her cousins Hayley and Zoey looked at her amusedly towards her, leaving myself to roll my eyes knowing what's about to come as we talk among ourselves.

"Chloe… did you say something?" Tiger Lily, who was getting closer to the never ending stairs exit where she's was sitting on her cloud while Zander, Kacey, Logan, Zoey, Jake, Hayley, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Alek, Chloe, Beck, Tori, Tristan, and Rory were still barley in the beginning but hasn't noticed that they weren't behind her and I stated to say.

"Um… no… I didn't." I told her lying. I couldn't believe how easy lying has gotten for me. As I thought to myself. It's going to have to stop and I need to make an effort to stop lying …

"Chloe…. What's your answer?" Alek asked breaking my train of thoughts.

"Huh? What…?" I responded confused as ever as I turned to look at Alek.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Just answer away! Yes or no?" Alek asked as his forehead was scrunching up a bit as his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at me

"Oh… um... Yea.. sure…" I told him which I was still confuse as I was ran sacking my brain trying to all my might with my every being to somehow remember what Alek has asked her.

"Really?" Alek asked surprisly showing on his face as he stared at me.

"Um… ya… really..." I asked as I bit my bottom lip getting more worried by the second thanks to his response wondering what in the world I had agreed to. I didn't had to wait that long to find out though as the magic carpet stopped for a mid sentence and the next thing I knew he carried me in front of me as he put his arms around me as he held on the front of the carpet and said" You heard her carpet you know what to do!" and the next thing I knew we were flying very fast with the rest of the guys including my cousins Hayley and Zoey who had the same expression as I did.

_~Harry Potter (Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione) #3 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Draco's P.O.V._

"So Potter you and Granger together or something?" I asked casually not knowing this feeling in my stomach. Was it jealously? No way!? I can never be jealous of _POTTER_.

"Actually Malfoy… we're not together considering Harry is my cousin." Hermione_ (a.k.a. Granger)_ causally answered.

I looked at her blinking my eyes and said"Huh?" along with Blaise.

"Wait what? You guys are cousins?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah we just found out… well actually Mione found out… that Professor McGonagall is our grandmother while our mum's are cousins so that makes us 2nd cousins." Harry answered leaving me and Blaise dumbfounded.

"How?" I asked

"Well… see… I just found out I was adopted…" Hermione stated as she looked away from Blaise and myself leaving me to arched my eyebrow as I was about to say something she continued to talk "According to my mom before… she…"

"Her parents …. Died after 4th year… in the summer… and before I knew it… Sirus my god-father is her biologically father while Professor Remus is her godfather leaving my mom adopted seeing she's the biologically daughter to Professor McGonagall two daughters. My mom and Mione's biologically mom as her children daughters who she thought died during birth." Harry (a.k.a. Potter) explained.

"Wow…. " Blaise said who spoke in the group.

"Yeah… and then since Sirus is my dad… which makes your mum Malfoy my aunt… and makes us... 2nd cousins as well." Hermione (a.k.a. Granger) spoke up as she looked at me while my eyes were wide as saucers.

"Bloody hell!" I spoke up "That's crazy we're related." I told her.

"After all that you still spoke like you haven't heard the news." Harry spoke up.

"No I haven't… considering we're all in this dimension… I didn't really think that far ahead." I told him.

"So… basically you and Granger are 2nd cousins while Drake is Granger's other 2nd cousin is that what are you're trying to say?" Blaise asked.

"Well… considering my mom and Harry's mom are both pure bloods yes. Well their more cousins actually so… basically we're related by being cousins I think. It's a bit confusing." Hermione spoke up.

Then the next thing we all knew Chloe (Hayley's and Zoey's cousins) screamed in yelped as all of us guys grinned as we were racing our magic carpets in fast speed. Leaving Hermione clutching towards Potter leaving me to frown.

_~Victorious (Beck and Tori) #6 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Tori's P.O.V_

"So what should we do Beck?" I asked.

"I don't know Tor, I mean we can talk about anything?" Beck told me.

"That's true…are you happy with Jade." I asked. I couldn't help it I mean, since they got back together a few weeks ago. It completely caught me off guard when he got back together with her.

"Surprisly I am… I mean we both needed our space from another and it's starting to make it like old times you know before the fighting and arguing anyway." Beck explained.

I faked a smile "Right, I'm happy for you guys I really am." I told him as I looked away before neither of us can say anything, all the guys except Beck were speeding really fast with our magic carpets that I had clutched towards Beck so I wouldn't fall off which left him to say "Hold on Tor, this could get thru a few bumps." Leaving me and the girls to "EEP!"

_~Gilmore Girls (Tristan and Rory) #7 Magic Carpet Ride~_

_Rory's P.O.V._

"You know Mare, this kinda reminds me back in our school." Tristan stated leaving me to arched my eyebrow "What are you talking about we never had magic carpets at our high school?"

"Ah… but you say we haven't but considering the possibilities that we're actually riding a magic carpet nobody will even believe us if we tried." Tristan said leaving me blinking at him.

"Riiiight…" I told him.

"So how are you and bag boy?" Tristan said with a bit grumble thru his voice.

"You mean Dean? I wouldn't know… we're not together." I told him as I looked away.

He looked at me for a long moment and before neither of us can talk all the guys from our group that was in the Disney Classic Movies with us were speeding pretty fast leaving me to scream "EEP! What the hell!" and without thinking I was clutching towards Tristan leaving him to say" Hold on Mare, we're not going to lose that race."

"WHAT RACE!" I exclaimed.

"Apparently all the guys are having a race and we're missing it, hold on tight Mare." Tristan spoke up leaving me to comment "Don't you even think about BIBLEBOY!"

"Oh come on Mare, have a little faith in me will ya?" Tristan spoke up!

****End of Chapter Three****

**Read and Review? So what do you think? I thought this chapter was a bit good don't you think! Hopefully I have some reviews here… I mean considering this is a lot of crossover in this story so hopefully I'll hear from everybody's thoughts =]**


End file.
